Ignotus: Rise of the Dark Lord
by SixPathSage
Summary: Harry Potter was betrayed and sentence to a crime he never commit. Betrayed by the people he called friends, he comes back to handle vengeance and become the New Dark Lord of Terror. Dark, Violent, Blood, Gore, Rape. Not for the faint heart. HP/PP pairing


**Ignotus: Rise of the Dark Lord**

A/N - Harry Potter was falsely accused of murder and sentence to Azkaban shortly after Voldemort's defeat. He died, after spending eight years in Azkaban. Five years after his death, a new wizard has risen and had declared himself the Dark Lord Ignotus.

**Chapter 1: 13 years later**

Ron Weasley; Head of the Auror office, and the husband to Head of Magical Law Enforcement; Hermione Jean Granger-Weasley. Father of three children and proclaim the greatest Auror of his time.

At 2010, Ron Weasley was one of the most important wizard's in the world. Sadly that wasn't enough for him. He wanted more power and more fame. He came home, Hermione wasn't due to come home in a while.

Walking through the front door, he laid his travelling cloak onto the hanger.

He blamed Harry for everything. He should have been famous. He should have had all of Harry's fortune. Thankfully, putting Harry in Azaban was easy. During the confusion, Death Eater's were chunk in prison. Framing Harry for the murder of Hagrid had been easy enough. It didn't take long; Harry was given a 'trail' but due to his 'information' they believed him over Harry; who pleaded again and again he was innocent. That he would never kill Hagrid. However the Ministry didn't know what happen in the Forbidden Forest. And Harry wasn't speaking.

The Invisibility Cloak had vanished along with the Resurrection Ring. The Elder Wand was return to Dumbledore's grave. Something Ron wanted. With it, he would be acknowledged as the strongest and powerful wizard. But that was taken from him too.

Five years ago, Harry died. Deep within Azkaban. The Dementor's, returning to their post with more restraint place by the Ministry, buried his former best friend's body on the island. When Harry's will was discovered; he left Ron and Hermione nothing. Instead he gave a thousand galleon's to Saint Mungo's. For his titles and gold, he said he would leave it… until his true heir was discovered. Ron, being a member of the Auror's and commanding them, search for Potter's heir. But no one was found. The Potter Line was gone. It was impossible to gain his money. Even if a law could be pass to release the amount of gold in the vault, Ron would never be able to touch it. He grew angry at Harry. For having wealth, for having fame and for having everything.

Ron walk upstairs and stored his wand into his dresser. He took off his robes and took a shower. He grinned his teeth. His search ended up in failure again. Even Hermione hasn't been able to determine who Harry's heir was. In fact, the only people he has dated was Cho Chang and Ginny Weasley. Ginny was dead and no pregnancy was ever confirm. Cho didn't have a kid and she was married to a muggle. So the question was who. If Harry had just given him a house-elf, he would be blasted happy. Even that old ragged idiot Kreacher would have been satisfying. But no, Harry was ungrateful as ever, he left him with nothing. He got out of the shower and put on his robes.

* * *

During Ron's time in the showers cursing Potter in his grave, a dark cloak figure enters the room and opens the dresser draw. He removed the wand and slip out the door. Ron step out and went downstairs to eat. One thing Hermione complain against was he ate too much. He didn't care, he was hungry and he ate when he pleased. He open the fridge and grabbed the milk and drank it, without even bothering to grab a glass.

"I see your still act like a pig." A voice replied. Ron drops the milk and spun around. A figure was sitting in 'his' chair. The hood wasn't long but a spell caused darkness to fall upon the face. Black smoke seem to be rising from within him.

Ron merely sneered and grabbed his wand in his back pocket. He felt around but it wasn't there.

"You're still pathetic since you were ten years old." The figure spoke calmly as he lifts up Ron's wand. "And your habits haven't died just as I expected." He spoke again. The voice was cold and petrifying. It caused every hair and skin to stand up as if he was in icy cold water.

"Who are you?" Ron snarled.

"Who… what a foolish question." The figure stated calmly.

"Don't fuck around with me. I'm Head of the Auror Department. If you tell me your name and get on your hand and knees and beg for mercy, I may, just give you a light punishment." Ron snarled.

"You seem to think you're in control. In case you have forgotten, I have your wand. And I can end your life with just two words." Ron was starting to get frustrated. He grabbed a knife and was about to throw it, but a purple spell hit him. He stumbled backwards, his chest, ripped apart. Blood splattered everywhere. Another spell grabbed and he flew towards the wall while the figure sat motionless.

"Did you really think; the crimes you commit would go unnoticed? That Vengeance wouldn't be return to you as you betrayed me." The figure replied as he got up. Ron was started to feel bad. He started to feel miserable and he remembers Harry's sentencing.

'_No, I would never hurt Hagrid. Ron….Ron you know I would never. Ron pleases… no… Ron…pleases.'_

Ron got up before he received another spell in the back.

"Crucio." The figure hissed.

Pain, beyond anything he had ever had to endure. He screamed, unable to take it. He though he received the worse during the final days of the war. But that made him think he received a tickling charm instead of the torture curse. Then the pain stopped. Ron slowly got up, but he was losing blood. He remembers the cabinet that Hermione always kept with emergency potions. He stumbled towards it. The dark figure slowly followed. Ron got to the cabinet and saw at once, and instant healing potion. He grabbed it and uncorked the bottle before he drain the potion. He stood up expecting to feel better. Instead, he started to feel much weaker. His attacker pulled up several potions from his pocket and to his horror; Hermione's potion's were in his hands. He grabbed the potion and looked at it. Clear liquid slowly ooze out of the vial. Ron's eyes open wide when he realized it was poison. He fell face first seeing his attack walking away. Hermione would be home soon, he had to warn her. He reach forward, trying to write a message, but he collapse and dyed.

* * *

Hermione Granger-Weasley was one of the most important ministry officials you would ever cross. She was so by the book, if you cross the line, she would hail your ass with charges you would never be able to fight off. Witches and wizards only did what they needed to because they were afraid of her. Her thirst for knowledge was second to none. If anything, she was proclaim the smartest witch within the new century. Her husband commanded the Auror force, which added more fear to the wizard population. If you even bested her in a fair duel, the Auror's would have you arrested for assaulting her. She gained her fear when she sent her best friend into Azakaban without so much a glance towards him. Her coldness towards the Chosen One sent fear towards everyone. She climb to the top, was unknown but rumored that she blackmailed and threaten her opponents. Kingsley tried to get her under control as much as possible, but she had very little respect for the Ministry and believed her position was more important.

She just got out of a meeting, and was heading home. She apparate directly in her front door and walk in. Immediately she could sense something was wrong. She pulled out her wand and narrowed her eyes around.

She looked around and to her horror saw Ron in the cabinet with a veil in his hands.

"Ron." She shouted as she rushed to his side. He was dead. A look of pure terror was written on his and she knew this was no accident. Before she could realize what or who was reasonable. A spell hit her right arm causing her arm to be destroyed. She dropped her wand and cried out in pain. She started bleeding dangerously fast. She looks up to see a dark hooded figure.

"As I expected, you let your guard down the moment you saw him dead. Your habbits haven't died out at all. I'm please." The figure replied coldly. Hermione glared at him dangerously.

"Who are you?"

The figure chucked. A dark chuckle caused something to crawl up her spine and paralyze her; fear. She reach for her but another curse caused her loose several fingers on her left hand.

"Oh, how long have I've reach for this moment. Just to wait, just to kill. Your husband, I can't believe you would stoop this low, but you are an ungrateful mudblood. Ask me who I was. I told him, his crimes, his thirst for power would call upon vengeance. I am that vengeance, for his betrayal. I came, but he was a fool to take his own life. He believed everything should be his. He is no different from Malfoy was when he was a student at Hogwarts. You however, I see Dolores Umbridge in you. Your thirst is knowledge, and you don't care who you hurt or destroy to get that. You respect power, but you, like you husband, want that power for yourself. You destroyed me Hermione Granger. You cast me to the darkest pits of hell without so much of a care. Not once did you question me, not once did you believe a word I said. Not once, did you ask yourself what you did was wrong." Hermione said nothing but kept a close eye on the wand she manages to identity as Ron's. She was trying to figure a way out. She couldn't disapparate, anti-apparate wards were inside her house. Which meant he manage to slip through the wards. But how, they should have went off if there was an intruder.

"Poor know-it-all. You don't know how I got in, do you." The figure whispered. "I'll tell you, just to enjoy this more. You see there are three ways to bypass a ward. The first is to overpower the magic that was cast into the ward. Seeing how you posses very little power, unlike your husband who was a power house thanks to his pig actions at the table. Yes, (Hermione had a blank face of shock on her face) food does help store magical power. But keeping yourself active and your magic running makes you stronger. You two cast manage wards, but I've always been the strongest of the three of us and the smartest. Yes, I'm smarter than you. I knew your weakness long before you did. The second, if to find the place of the ward, and disable it, causing no affect on its abilities. The third is to mimic your magic, to match the wards… like I did." A purple curse flew at her and she grabbed Ron's body and used it shield her from the spell. Ron's body was nearly destroyed and she grabbed her wand and turn around ready to fire a deadly curse at him. She fired one but he vanished. A vase broke and she looks around to find him.

"You have failed, and you will die." He replied behind her."

"Crucio." He hissed and Hermione screamed. She screamed and screamed. Unable too control herself. It was like she was being put in molten fire. Her body shook violently and was unable to control herself as she tried to cuddle up to stop the curse but she was twisting and turning, screaming. When it seemed it wouldn't end, the curse lifted. A strange effect began upon her, she started to feel cold and all the lights were going out. Misery and dark thoughts came from the deepest corners of her mind. All hissing and insulting her. Every fear, every guilt, every miserable moment came to surface. She was broken. The figure stood above her and grabbed her. Lifting her up a bit before she felt something rushing towards her chest. She knew what this was, someone told her in the past, the dementor's kiss. She tried to fight it. Her wand was still in her hands, but she couldn't raise it. She was weak and powerless. Her attacker knew that and was going to leave her worse than dead. She tried to figure it out, who would seek vengeance against her. The only clue she had was he spoke as if it was the three of them. The only time it has been three of them, was with… No… it wasn't possible. You can't cheat death. Even he wouldn't use a Horocrux. He died five years ago. She even got witnesses that acknowledge he was dead and buried.

"I will enjoy you taking your own life. Imperio."

A warm feeling came into her mind. She knew what it was, but the coldness made it harder to even try to fight. The wand came to her temple. She knew the words, she tried to stop them from coming out, but she was so damn good at nonverbal spells.

"Harry." Hermione whispered as the figure closed the door and the wand fired a green light at Hermione's skull. She was dead before she hit the ground.

* * *

It would hours later until the Ministry realized something was wrong. Two days later, with no word from their two leaders, were missing. Searching their house, they discovered that they were dead. Their wands both used illegal curses and no doubt they got into a fight again after hearing their kids were dead. The world wouldn't miss them, but deep within the Ministry, they knew it was not an argument. But murder. Someone wanted them out the way. The only thing that couldn't be answer was was it personal… or an order hit. One things Kingsley knew, the murder, was only getting started.

* * *

A/N - Dark, cold and deadly. Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley and their are all dead. Only those deep within the Ministry believe it wasn't an accident, but murder. and the Murder would strike again. Ignotus will strike again, but towards whom?


End file.
